


What am I feeling?

by Flame_pelt



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Xenoverse - Fandom
Genre: I'll update the tags and rating as this goes on, M/M, Short male saiyan, Swearing, This male is pansexual, a lot of it, his head goes up to Gokus chest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_pelt/pseuds/Flame_pelt
Summary: Miras encounter with Noah causes him to feel a feeling that he has never experienced before.





	1. What I a made for

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my first fic on this site, so criticism is welcomed. Just no flaming, I'll delete those comments. Anyways enjoy the story, and will be happy if you catch any mishaps and pm me about them. 
> 
> :)

He is created to be a body of protection.

 

He is created to become a powerful being.

 

He is created to help his master -Towa- gain power to help revive the Demon Realm, and merge it with the universe. To spread pain and suffering.

 

His name is Mira, and he is an android created to help his masters goals. Whatever her goals are, they spread quickly, manifesting into his own. He is her brute strength to her cunning intellect. A mean of force to be used to get what she wanted.

 

Mira doesn't know what to think beyond what he should do for his master. When he meets a Majin lifeform he goes into an atuomatic program, to defend his master to the death. Protect her goals, protect her life. 

 

His adrenaline pumps into his muscles as he fights this Majin, he was glad that he has something to do other than watch history get corrected by them two. It got tedious and boring, he'd rather fight than watch.

 

When he was destroyed, nothing left of him but a tiny left over clump of cell, he knows what it is like to be defeated. He vows to grow stronger, to be not of a burden. 

 

He was rebuilt into his old form. Mira was certain that he wouldn't be destroyed easily, he will go down dragging his opponent with him.

 

He can swear on it


	2. Shoving feet up asses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Mira meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Enjoy?!

After months of training and fucking training some more, Noah had finally managed to correct the Frieza time portion of the quests. The saiyan walked proudly up the staircase to the Time Nests portal. He hadn't t expected Cooler to pop up next to his asshole of a little brother. That was surprising to the short saiyan.

 

‘If the evil duo has gotten well known villains from other timelines, I wonder who they are going to throw at us next?’ Noah thought excitedly, awaiting a new challenge. His blood bumped a beat faster at the thought of fighting someone stronger than him. He smiled with glee, the saiyan couldn't wait for something to happen next. It's part of the reason why he's even bothering going to the Time Nest in the first place.

 

The other half…. well he likes to flirt with the Supreme Kai of Time. And with Trunks too. Their reactions are priceless, Trunks especially. The poor young adult saiyan has never been hit on, not when his life was focused on hiding from the androids. Noah hummed sorrowfully, feeling sympathetic for Trunks.

 

He walked up remaining small steps and waded through the portal. The air and ground around him washed out and faded into the Time Nest location. There he saw Elder kai staring off into space. Noah knew he wasn't that old, he was defensive of his age, just as the saiyan was with his height.

 

The male saiyan defensiveness came from being taunted by his height by fellow rivals. Boy or girl, Majin or earthling, Noah didn't spare any mercy to those who dissed his height. His wrath consisted of cursing seven ways from hell, and beating the shit out of the person who had poked fun at his height. There are people who don't say it, but when Noah gets serious it's kinda like watching a kitten beating the hell out of an animal bigger and sturdier than them. It's cute in a demented sort of way.

 

Noah approached the elder kai respectfully, “Heyo Elder Kai! Are there any more missions I could go on?”

 

The hunched kai jumped from being startled. “Good heavens, a warning would be nice!”

 

The saiyan scratched the back of his neck shyly. “Sorry, I won't do that again sir.”

 

“You better not, now anyways what are you here for again?”

 

“Any disturbances within the Time Vault?”

 

“Ah, yes. It seems to that the menaces are at once more. Would you like to go with me to the Time vault?” The kai asked while scratching his chin.

 

“Yes!” Noah excitedly exclaimed, already heading off without his companion in tow.

 

“Wait for your elders! Oh the nerve of some people!!” The kai grouched.  
\---  
Noah looked at the ominous blackish purple tendrils wafting out of the scroll in front of him and the others. He was scared, yet excited to meet the unknown.

 

“It seems history is about to have another change, and from the looks of it a bad one as well.” The Supreme Kai of Time said worriedly, watching the scroll with a frown on her cute pink face.

 

“Don't worry sugar cube” Noah teases, winking at her annoyed face. “I’m sure I can handle it. If not I have Trunks as my back up.” He reassured the shorter kai with a small smile. She smiled back.

 

“Yah, you're right” The pink kai agreed and grabs the scroll, handing it over into Noah's hand. “I know you can fix it, just come back safe, both of you.” She supplied gently, looking at both Noah and Trunks. They nod in affirmation.

 

“You can count on us!”  
\---  
The two saiyans soared right to a man. Beside Noah, Trunks tensed, itching to bring the man down.

 

“Mira, we will stop you!” Trunks yelled out, clenching his fists. Noah took the time to scan appreciatively over Mira's body. He finds his gut coiled in warmth. ‘Damn, he is hot! Why are all the hot ones bad guys!’ Noah makes eye contact with the android, and noticed his smirk.

 

“It's seems to me your partner is a bit lacking in the height department.” Mira taunted both of them. It struck Noah and his preconceived thought of ‘Hot Damn’ turned into a vicious,

 

“Fuck you, you hot piece of shit!” Noah roared in anger and dashed out quickly, striking his fist against Mira's face, feeling glad that there was a look of surprise across the android's face, but that quickly changed into anger as Mira regained his bearings and elbowed Noah. 

 

Noah teleported back a few feet, and got in a battle stance. He was going to beat the hotness out of the bastard, and he'll be damned if he doesn't.  
\--- 

 

“Fucking SHITHEAD!!” 

 

Mira ended up getting away and Noah was fuming. He wanted to grab that handsome evil face and bash it into the fucking wall of the strongest metal. The saiyan quickly used his technique to calm his frayed nerves.

 

Trunks watched him from a distance, a smile stretched his lips. Noah turned back to the purple haired saiyan. He looked ashamed for letting his rage get out of hand.

 

“Sorry you had to see that.” The short saiyan mumbled, scratching the base of his head.

 

“It's okay, if anything it was amusing when you called him a ‘spawn of the devils shit’” Trunks laughed good naturedly, and Noah couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

 

“So we go back a report what happened right?”

 

“Uh, yeah”

 

“Please, keep this between us, the Supreme Kai of Time would never let this go”

 

“Sure, though I'll try my best to not let it slip” 

 

“Good” Noah smiled, and as they got ready to leave, he quickly smacked Trunks on the ass, causing the other to let out an embarrassed yelp.

 

Noah laughed loudly. Trunks red faced glare only making him laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the cussing seems overbearing, it's how Noah deals with the anger. I know there are other ways, but he likes this way better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short, I wanted to set up a intro to this fic. The other chapters will vary between length. Also updates may be iffy, school is .... yeah


End file.
